Wings of Fire fanfic: Book 1
by SilverRedWolf555
Summary: There's a new war against the dragons, each one of the dragon races wanting to take control over the entire land. 5 dragon eggs that glow on a Blue Moon are picked out of each race, and taken to a cave where they will be trained for 7 years before they are set free, to stop the war. More to the summary, but I can't write it all. This is my story from wattpad (Name: SilverRedWolf)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my story from my fanfiction account, so I wanted to put it on here. The story is updaed every month!**

**Dragons**

**DarkWings**

**Color: Black with yellow eyes, eggs are black with yellow dots all over them to look like stars**

**Abilities: Night vision, eyes glow in dark. Can shoot shadow balls out of their mouths.**

**Queen: Mudo (Its a dark move you can use on Persona 3...If you've ever played the games ~)**

**KasaiWings (FireWings in japanese)**

**Color: Red, mixed with orange looking like flames, eggs are put near lava to keep warm, and are red with a yellow tinge to it, have different eye colors**

**Abilities: Breath fire, can light their body of fire**

**Queen: Flare**

**WaterWings**

**Color: Dark blue to sky blue, eye color is ussually a watery green color, or a shade of blue, eggs look like water with swirls in them**

**Abilities: Breath under water for as long as they want, though young dragons can only hold theirs up to 2 hours because of how small their lungs are, can control water**

**Queen: Shari**

**MudWings (The rest of the dragons are from the book, but i tried to change some stuff about them)**

**Color: Chocolate brown, eye colors are usually dark colors, eggs are either brown or swampy colored**

**Abilities: Can breath fire if they are warm enough, can camouflage themselves in mud**

**Queen: Kealyn**

**SkyWing**

**Color: White or silver, eggs are pure white**

**Ablilities: can control air and the weather**

**Queen: Silver**

**Chapter 1**

A blue WaterWing dragon flew low against the sea, looking through the hatchery of the WaterWings. He soon got frustrated, not finding the right egg he was looking for. Something blue shone frm the side of the shore, and he smiled. He had found the egg!

The WaterWing landed, and walked over to the egg. The swirls on the egg seemed to light up the night as it glowed. He gently picked the egg up, and flew into the sky when his heart stopped. A shriek came from the shore.

"GRAB HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY THE EGG!" The queen of the WaterWings roared at the top of her lungs.

'I should have traveled by water!' The WaterWing mentally yelled at himself.

But than again, even if he stayed in the water, it wouldn't be that hard for them to get to him in the water.

"Kaze! Get back here with that egg!" The queen, Shari, yelled at the WaterWing.

He looked back, and growled. He did a flip in the air to turn himself around, and pointed a claw at the water. It swirled before spraying up like a broken fountain, pushing Shari and the men she had with her back. Kaze heard her roar again, before he finally hid himself in the clouds, proud of himself that he was able to save the egg that could stop the war.

A DarkWing, Shiki, and a KaisaiWing named Kurosake stood beside him. Behind them, nestled in piles o straw, where two eggs. One MudWing, and the other WaterWing. Kaze had come in not to long ago with the WaterWing, and the dragon that had dropped the MudWing egg off had died of wounds. There was still three more eggs to be brought in.

"A DarkWing, KasaiWing, and a SkyWing right?" Shiki asked Kurosake.

"Right," She replied. "They better get here soon, Yoshida will be here at sunrise to look at the eggs. Guess they didn't want the eggs to turn out like the last prophecy's eggs, when one was crushed," She sighed.

She looked into the sky just as another dragon swopped in with the DarkWing egg.

**Time skip to a few hours later Kurosake's POV**

Me and Shiki where _still_ waiting on one more egg. The KasaiWing. To tell the truth, I was happy to train one of my own kind. But if they didn't get here with the egg...Shiki nudged me as the sun climbed its way up the sky. A dark shape flew towards us, and I grinned a little. But the grin vanished as soon as I saw who it was.

Yoshida.

I heard him roar, and he flew towards us. We moved over so he could get inside the cave.

"Where are the eggs?" The DarkWing-Yoshida-asked.

"Er...The KasaiWing still hasn't come." I told him, looking down at the floor.

"How come?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Not sure,"

He sighed, looked around the cave, and spotted the four eggs over by the wall. He cast a shadow over the eggs, making them glow again. He turned around when something slammed into the cave.

A MudWing dragon was covered in deep gashes, clutching a Kasai egg. I sighed of relief, and picked the egg up. I cradled the egg.

'Finally,' I thought, gently laying the egg in the nest.  
>Yoshida looked at every single egg, making sure each one didn't have a scratch on it. He nodded his head. He told them to take care of the dragonets, and left.<br>_

**Skip to five years later...**

**3rd person P.O.V**

Kurosake growled as the Kasai dragonet, Blaze, lunged at her. She dodged out of the way, and blasted fire at her. Blaze ducked, and fire surround her claws. Again, she lunged at Kurosake. She dodged again, but Blaze managed to rake her claws down her back. She winced, and went to shoot fire back out of her mouth, until Shiki called for them. She closed her mouth just before the fire ball shot at Blaze.

"Guess it's time to go eat. Grab Blacky," Kurosake said, following Shiki.

They went into a huge room with Cloud, Claw, and Emerald already forming a circle around the room, with two cows laying on the floor, a huge chunk of food taken out of their sides from where Shiki had killed them.

Cloud was the SkyWing, Claw was the MudWing, and Emerald was the WaterWing. The SkyWing was named after his white scales. The MudWing was named after his sharp claws that looked like the could cut through anything. And the WaterWing was named Emerald from her teal colored scales, and from where some of her scales could glow green. The three of them where being trained by Shiki.

The KasaiWing was named after her scales that seemed to glow fire red, and her claws that would glow with fire, which was an unnatural ability even for a KasaiWing. Only 1 out of 1,000,000 KasaiWing's would actually get that ability. And the DarkWing was named for her pure black scales. The two where being trained by Kurosake.

Kurosake, Blacky, Blaze, and Shiki sat down beside the three other dragons. Kurosake and Shiki ripped off chunks of the cow, and tossed them to each of the dragons. After that, they where allowed to help themselves to whatever was left of the cow. After that, the each went to their own separate rooms, and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Blaze woke up to a slight tremor in the earth. She slowly opened her eyes, yawned, and closed them again. The second time she felt the earthquake, her eyes shot open. The cave looked like it was being shaken up. She tried to stand, but fell back over. It stopped, and she took that chance to run out of her cave, and into a larger cave where the other dragonets would gather after breakfast and talk or train with Shiki or Kurosake. They called it the Training Room.

Another shake. Worse than the one before. It threw Blaze against the wall, and she roared when she felt her left wing snap out of place. She fell to the ground, and her eye sight started to get hazy.

"Blaze!" Cried Cloud.

Blaze eyes flickered to the other cave connected to the one she was in. Cloud was trying to walk, and it was ending up with him wobbling around, and being thrown from side to side. It stopped. Blaze closed her eyes. Cloud ran up to her, checking her for another other wounds beside her wing.

"Stay still! I'm going to have to set your wing, and its going to hurt!" Cloud said, grabbing her wing.

Blaze held her breath, and dug her claws into the ground. Cloud shoved her wing back into its socket, and Blaze yelled, smacking Cloud and knocking him to the ground.

"Cloud! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Blaze cried, running over to Cloud, and helping him up. They turned when they heard claws hitting the ground.

"Are you guys alright?" Kurosake asked them both as she ran into the cave.

"Yeah, Blaze broke her wing, but I set," Cloud told her.

Kurosake checked Blaze's wing, and rushed them to breakfast.

"I don't think their will be anymore earthquakes today," Kurosake told them, shaking her head.

After breakfast, they went into the Training Room. The dragonets, since the earthquakes, had been tense and nervous, waiting for another earthquake to shoot through the mountain they where in.

"Are we going to be training? 'Cuz I seriously don't feel like it right now..." Emerald told Kurosake and Shiki.

"We're not. We found out what the earthquakes where coming from. We won't be having more earthquakes for a long time," Kurosake told them.

"Where were the earthquakes coming from?" Asked Claw.

"From a volcano," Shiki told them. "You guess have never seen a volcano, but there's one outside the mountain. In two years you guys will be able to see it," Kurosake replied. "After the earthquakes, the volcano erupted. Something it only does every few decades,"

Blaze nodded, though he was still confused about the volcano. Hearing about why the earthquakes had happened made him want to leave the mountain even more. Though they weren't allowed to. They would be punished, and even though Kurosake and Shiki were nice, the dragonets knew they could be mean when they wanted to. That didn't stop his thinking of wanting to go out in the world though.

...

The next morning, the dragonets were up early, eating breakfast and talking in the training room like almost every single day. Today, Shiki and Kurosake had found scrolls for them, and they where forced to learn each scroll by heart.

"Why do we need to learn these by memory?" Complained Claw.

"Because, when you go out in the world in two years, how do you expect yourself to know all those things?" Kurosake told him, shoving his face down to read the scroll.

"We actually go outside.." Emerald muttered.

"Yeah right,"

Blaze sighed, and sat down, still reading the scroll.

'I'd rather train than do this...'

Cloud looked up from his scroll picked it up, rolled it up, and put it back. He grabbed another one, and started reading it.

"I like the scrolls," He whispered.

No one but Blaze had heard him.

...

All the dragonets crowded in the dining room, stretching and yawning.

"I hated that soooo much!" Claw told them, stretching his wings.

"I didn't care for it," Blacky said bluntly.

"You don't care for anything do you?"

"Not really."

They all ate dinner in silence, to tired to talk. Everyone went to bed. Everyone but Blaze, who couldn't go to sleep. She looked up at the small hole in the side of the cave. When the sun starts to set, you could look out the hole. There was a giant mountain, and the sun would go behind it. The sun would reflect off of the pure blue pond water, and shadows of trees surrounding the place would get longer.

Blaze watched this happen almost every single day, never getting tired of the pretty sight. She sighed, and curled up, trying to get to sleep. But she couldn't. She couldn't help the feeling of wanting to go outside, to fly over the mountain and the pond. But she knew she couldn't. Not for another two years. And when those two years flew by, they would be put in a war some of the dragonets didn't even want to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Come on! Everybody up!" Kurosake yelled, pulling on Blaze's tail.

She yelped, and tugged her tail away. The dragonet looked out the hole in the wall, to see that the sun hadn't even rose over the mountain.

'What's so important that we have to be up this early?' Blaze thought, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

She slowly trotted to the study room. Everyone was gathered their, muttering and mumbling about how they still wanted to sleep.

"Shut your traps! Got something to tell you!" Kurosake roared. "The wars coming sooner than we thought! We have less than a year to train you all, so every morning from now on, your getting up at this time! So if you want sleep, might want to start doing everything earlier than your use to!"

'The wars getting closer?! But where not even ready!' Blaze thought nervously.

Kurosake and Shiki both took one dragonet, and they battled with them. When the dragonet got to tired to fight anymore, or one of the dragons got pinned to the cave floor, another dragon would be picked to fight one of their mentors.

By breakfast, everyone was stiff and sore. No one had gotten close to winning.

"Really? You guys acted like you weren't even trying to beat us!" Kurosake roared, and Shiki put a paw on her shoulder to tell her to calm down.

Blaze sighed, and slowly ate breakfast. After that, they where forced to fight their mentors once again.

...

When Blaze went back down to the dining room for dinner, no one was there. A half eaten cow laid on the ground. Everyone had already eaten, and most likely gone to bed. She ate her cow in silence, and went to bed.

The next morning was the same routine. Everyone fought their mentors, ate, fought, and ate again before going to bed. Their muscles ached the first month of doing training every single day, but the dragonets got stronger, and could win 50% of the time.

One day though, they where allowed a free day off, which all the dragonets gathered in the study room to talk, which they hadn't done in forever. While joking and laughing, Blacky randomly asked them a question.

"Have you guys ever really thought about leaving?" He asked them.

"I do sometimes...But I haven't thought about that recently," Cloud told him.

"I have. Almost every single night," Blaze sighed.

"I think I have one or twice," Emerald replied.

"You aren't thinking about leaving are you?" Claw asked.

"I found an underground tunnel we could go through. So we could try if you guys want to. I don't even want to fight this war, we never asked to do it," Blacky replied.

"I thought you wanted to fight. You always act like you don't really care about anything..." Emerald said.

"Yeah, well that's sort of why I've been keeping quiet, or not being around that much." Blacky explained, "Ever since we hatched, I've been trying to find a place where we could escape from. At first, I thought we might be able to break that hole inside Blaze's room big enough to fit through, but decided that Shiki and Kurosake would catch us. So, I decided to follow Shiki one day when he went hunting for our breakfast. He had went into the dining room, and moved that giant boulder when we where training. He went through it, and shut the boulder over the hole. I moved it, and followed him down a tunnel. That's as far as I got though. It got so dark even with my night vision I couldn't see..."

"It's really that dark?! Than, even if we use Emerald for light...It'll probably only look like a match in the dark...We could use Blaze's fire powers!" Claw told them.

"Yeah, but it takes a lot of energy to do that. So if where going to leave, Emerald could use her for light, and when it gets to dark for that, we'll use Blacky, and than me," Blaze explained.

They all agreed on that, and went into the dining room. No one was there. Blacky went up to the boulder, and shoved it using his shoulder. The boulder rolled on its side, dirt was kicked up. The dragonets looked into the tunnel. It was a straight line, going forward with no torches or anything.

Emerald walked in first, and her wings, and tail started to glow a sky blue color. They all followed in a straight line, since the width of the tunnel was so small, a full grown dragon wouldn't be able to turn in it. Blaze was the last dragon in the line, and Claw was the first. Blacky was behind Claw, and Cloud was behind Claw.

A few minutes later, Claw yelled, "Emerald, I can't see you anymore!"

"Don't yell! I'm right in front of you!" Emerald hissed.

Emerald opened up her wings as far as they could go, and tried to flap them. She got an inch in the sky, enough time for Blacky to run in front of her. She fell to the ground behind him, and they kept walking.

"There's a turn up ahead!" Blacky called to the other dragons.

They all turned around the corner, some of them hitting their heads of the wall.

"I can't see anymore. Blaze, your turn! You can just stay back there if you want to, and just spit fire in the air whenever I tell you to," Blacky told her.

He told her to spit fire, and she did. When the fire ball went into the air, she heard the other dragons gasp. On the walls where pictures of dragons fighting other dragons, and dragons being hunted by something he had read in a scroll called a scavenger. Other pictures showed the dragons hunting the scavengers. The fire went out, and Blacky told her to spit fire again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The dragonets walked down the tunnel with only Blaze's flames allowing them to see. When the fire ball went out for the third time, Blaze went to blow another fire ball.

"Wait! Don't! We're here!" Blacky yelled, and Blaze closed her mouth just before she spit out more fire, and tiny bits of fire blew out her mouth.

The tunnel started to get brighter and brighter. The walls started to get wide, and the could fit two dragons beside each other. As they climbed out the tunnel, they all gasped. A giant glittering lake was out below the cliff they where standing on. There was dark green grass everywhere, swaying in the breeze.

"This...It's so pretty..." Emerald said, looking around with amazement.

"Yeah," Blaze replied, trying to look out past all the grass, and could faintly see the mountain she could see from the hole in her cave.

'This mountain must be really big if that mountain looks so close out the hole,' Blaze thought, still looking around.

"I'm gonna go fly around!" Claw told them, spreading his wings and taking flight.

"M-Me too!" Cloud called, trying to catch up to him.  
>One by one, all the dragonets flew into the sky, except Emerald, who went to the lake, and Blaze, who didn't know what to do.<p>

She just kept looking around, trying to take everything in. Finally, she soared into the sky, and flew to the mountain she saw every night.  
>The sun beat down on her, making her feel a lot more stronger than sitting inside a cave with no sunlight. She opened her mouth, roared, and spit fire into the sky.<br>She looked down to see Emerald starting back up at her. She waved to the dragon, and she waved back.

Blaze was looking around, not paying attention when another dragon flew into her. She yelped, and spiraled to the ground. Her wings was torn open, blood gushing out of the wound. Her wing wouldn't work.

'This is just like when I broke my wing, except this time I'm going to die!' Blaze thought, closing her eyes.

Something slammed into her side, sending her into the lake. She almost swallowed a mouth full of water when she hit the ice cold water. She clawed to the surface, and scrambled up onto the bank. She coughed, and tried to stand up, but a paw was slammed into ghee back, pushing her back down.

"Who do you think you are?! Flying into me like that!" A high pitched voice asked.

"Sorry! I didn't see you! And you should have moved over when I didn't!" Blaze snapped, trying to get out from underneath the dragons paw.

"I don't move out of the way for no one. Dragons move out of the way for me!" The dragon told Blaze darkly.

"Hey! She said she was sorry! Who do _you _think you are?!" Emerald replied fiercely, climbing out of the lake.

"Me? It's pretty obvious who I am! But, the one thing I don't get is why you didn't recognize me, KasaiWing. I'm your queen, obviously!" The dragon roared.

Blaze's heart sunk. He knew who the dragon was now.

_Flare_.

She was the KasaiWings queen.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I can't really see you with my head in the dirt! I'm terribly sorry..." Blaze said quickly, laughing nervously.

"Mm..."

Flare got off Blaze's back. Flare went to say something, but Blacky smacked her into the ground with his wings.

"Lets go! Before she can get back up! I herded everyone back into the tunnel! Their going back into the mountain!" He told them.  
>The three dragonets flew as fast as their wings could carry them, back to the tunnel where they thought they would be safe from Flare and her army of KasaiWings.<p>

They ran through the tunnel, and back into the dining room. They where breathing heavily. Claw and Cloud had already made it back, and Kurosake and Shiki where standing in the dining rooms entrance.

"What did you five think you where doing?! Did she see you guys come in?! 'Cuz if they did, I swear I'll-" Kurosake screamed, but Shiki cut her off.

"That's enough Kurosake! They didn't think Flare would be out their," He said.

"They shouldn't have been out there in the first place!"

"They probably shouldn't now that I know they're part of the dragonets prophecy," A voice came from the tunnel.

Everyone turned around, and there was Flare, standing at the entrance to the tunnel with four other KasaiWings.

Kurosake growled, and charged Flare. Blaze, Blacky, and Emerald moved out of the way before she could accidently hit them. Kurosake slashed at Flare's face, but the queen moved away. Kurosake's claws just put a scratch under the queens right eye.

"Kill her!" Flare growled to the four dragons behind her.

They all ran at Kurosake, and Shiki charged one of them. He knocked them to the ground, and slit the dragon's throat. Kurosake hit one dragon with her paw, snapping its neck. Another one jumped at her, pinning her to the ground. Another dragon went to break her neck, but Shiki rammed his claws through its heart.

Blaze clenched her teeth, and ran at the dragon pinning Kurosake to the ground. She rammed herself into the dragon. The dragon screamed in agony. She wrapped her claws around his throat, and squeezed. A few minutes later, she dropped him to the ground.

"What did you do to that dragon? The one you just choked," Flare asked Blaze.

"I burned him," Blaze replied, growling.

"Normal KasaiWings can't do that," Flare replied.

"And?" Blaze yelled.

The queen growled, and lunged at Blaze. Blaze roared, and tried to grab Flare's wings are neck. The queen smacked Blaze, knocking her to the ground. Emerald put her paw out, and a trail of water from the pool in the study room floated into her claws, forming a ball. She threw it at the queen, hitting her in the face. She flinched, and roared.

The queen growled, before running back through the tunnel. Kurosake sighed.

"We need to move you guys away from here," Shiki told them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Blaze's P.O.V**

I was sitting in my cave, waiting for either Shiki or Kurosake to tell me that it was time to go. Everyone was packing up their things, but me. I didn't have anything I needed, or wanted to pack. Cloud was packing up his scrolls, and Blacky was helping him. Claw was helping Emerald catch fish in the small pond in the study room. When I had asked Kurosake what she wanted me to do, she told me to keep watch for Flare.

I turned toward the cave entrance.

"Still keeping watch?" Emerald asked, sitting beside me.

"Yeah." I told her.

"How can you use your flames like that? To burn what ever you touch?"

"Don't know..I've always been able to use it. Usually KasaiWings, when they have that ability, they die because they accidentally burn themselves to death inside their eggs."

"Lets go!" Shiki called from the study room.

Emerald jumped up, and put her paw out to me. I took it, and she pulled me up. We walked to the dining room, where everyone was crowded in.

"Everyone ready?" Kurosake asked.

"Yeah," Me and four other dragonets answered back.

"Than lets go!"

We walked through the tunnel, everyone either carrying a bag of food, or a bag of scrolls on our shoulders. Shiki and Kurosake, who where behind all of us, kept yelling, telling us to move faster. I really didn't want to be in this tunnel when Flare came through.

We made it through the tunnel just as a giant roar split the sky. Kurosake and Shiki shoved us around the mountain, and told us to be quiet. Flare charged into the tunnel, about ten other dragons followed. Kurosake motioned for us to go ahead and fly into the air.

3rd Person P.O.V

The five dragonets flew into the sky. Shiki was behind them all, watching for Flare, and Kurosake had flew in front. A few minutes after their mountain was out of sight, they heard a far away roar, telling them that Flare had found out they where no longer in there. They all sped up, trying to get farther away from Flare.

...

A few hours of flying, and they sun started to set. Kurosake made them all land. The dragons where breathing hard from flying all day, and their wings ached. Blaze and Claw where asleep as soon as they reached the ground, but the rest stayed up to eat, saving a few pieces for the two dragons who hadn't eaten, and fell asleep.

...

Blaze yawned, and stretched. She opened her eyes to look around, but something slammed into the back of her head, smashing her face into the dirt. She felt something metal being strapped to her wings to keep her from flying away, and something leathery being put around her muzzle. They strapped her paws and legs together with more metal.

When she got to look up, everyone else was tied up the same way she was. And the dragon who was tying them up, was Flare.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The dragons where led to a giant mountain with dragons covered in armor where standing. The bowed when Flare walked by, and she smirked.

'I'd really like to smack that smirk off her face,' Blaze thought angrily, feeling her paws catch fire.

Flare noticed the fire coming off Blaze's paws, and her smile vanished.

"When you take them to their cells, fill the KasaiWings cell with water. If you don't she's going to burn everything she touches," Flare told the dragons that where pushing the dragonets along.

They walked through a hallway, and it opened up to a giant room with a bunch of cells. Each of the dragons where put in their own cells with wire wrapped around each of their paws, and connecting to the next dragon over.

Blaze was put in a cell, and a WaterWing dragon came over, filling the cell up with an inch of water. After the WaterWing left, she opened her mouth, trying to spit fire out. But the only thing that did come out, was a small black puff of black smoke. She huffed, and sat down in the water.

...

Emerald sighed, watching the WaterWing filled Blaze's cell up with water, her trying to spit out fire, and her sitting down, staring at the water. Emerald looked away, and looked towards Blacky, who was facing the wall. She looked at Claw and Cloud, who where looking at each other, probably wanting to talk to each other, but to afraid that they would get in trouble from Flare.

Emerald looked around for Flare. She soon spotted her up on the roof. She was standing on a platform, looking down at all the dragons in the cells. Emerald growled, before a slab of rabbit was thrown down by her feet. She looked up, spotting a KasaiWing flying above, she glared at her, before the dragon flew to Blaze's cell.

...

Flare huffed again, annoyed that she couldn't use her flames. She jerked her head up when she heard a dragon land in front of her cell.

"Sorry. I would come in and talk to you, but..." the male dragon told her, motioning to the water.

"Yeah," blaze said, rolling her eyes.

The male dragon stared at the ground for a few minutes, before flying into the air. He dropped a peice of rabbit down in front of Blaze, and she caught it. She ate it slowly.

"What's your name?" Blaze asked after she was done with the rabbit.

"Me? Tsuki. I already know who you are. Flare told me about how you can make fire come out of your claws! Just like me!" the dragon, Tsuki, cheered.

"Just like you? You mean you can do that too?!"

"Yep! I'm going to have to go...Flare doesn't want me talking to you...We're having an arena fight today! You should cheer me on!" Tsuke said, flying up out of Blaze's cell.

'An arena fight? Are they gonna make us fight each other?!' blaze thought.

Blaze sighed, curled up in a ball in the water, and fell asleep.

...

Blaze's head shot up when she heard dragons cheer. She looked around, seeing Tsuki in the middle of the room, and gaurds cutting the wire off of another dragon to her left. It was a WaterWing.

'Figures,' Blaze thought.

They grabbed the WaterWing and threw him in the middle of the room. He slowly got up, growling at Tsuki. Tsuki smirked, and lunged at the dragon, his claws glolwing red and orange. The dragon barely dodged Tsuki's claws. They scratched his back, and he yelped. He tried to run away, but Tsuki grabbed him by his tail, and threw him against the wall. Tsuki raised his paw, and slit the dragons throat. Blood shot up out of the dragons throat, and splattered the wall and Tsuki.

Blaze's eyes got wide, and she felt like she was going to throw up. Dragons that where standing up near Flare cheered, and some of the dragons that where here before the dragonets did too.

'These dragons are crazy!' Blaze thought.

Flare glared at Tsuki, causing the smirk he still had on his face to disappear.

Blaze thought, 'Why is she mad at him? That's what she wanted him to do...Wasn't it?'

Guards came, picked up the body, and left. Some more dragons came carrying buckets. They cleaned the wall before leaving with Tsuki. Blaze sighed again, and stared at the wall for what felt like hours, before closing her eyes, starting to fall asleep.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked, making her jump.

"huh? Oh, yeah! I'm fine. Um...How come Flare looked like she was mad at you?" blaze asked, turning around to face Tsuki.

"She was kinda mad that I killed that dragon without letting it put up a fight.." Tsuki told her. "There's gonna be another fight tomorrow too! Flare said she couldn't decide id she wanted you to fight me, or the DarkWing over their to fight me,"

"What?! No, you can't let Flare put Blacky in the arena! Do you think you could convince her not to?"

"I'm not sure. But that would mean she would put you in the arena with me,"

Blaze spit out a puff of black smoke angrly.

"Is there someone else that she wanted you to fight?"

"Not that i know of,"

Blaze roared, and Tsuki backed up a few inches.

"Is the Darkwing your friend?"

"What do you think?!"

Tsuki put his head down, and walked off. Blaze sighed for the third time, and laid down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Blaze's P.O.V.**

I woke up to metal chains being snapped, and cage doors being opened. My heart fell like it was sinking to the ground. They where going to put Tsuke and Blacky in the ring today, that is if Tsuke talked to Flare. I looked up, watching Flare and two guards take Blacky out of his cage. Tsuke was behind them. He turned his head a little to look at me, and a noticed a giant gash running down the side of his face.

They walked to another cage, and pulled a small WaterWing out of her cage. It wasn't Emerald thankfully. I could tell because the WaterWing's blue scales where so dark, they almost looked black.

The WaterWing struggled against the guards, and they let the dragon go, and moved out of the way, looking at Tsuke. He stepped forward, grabbed the dragon, and threw her across the room, and into the ring. She jumped up, growling. They shoved Blacky into the ring, and where so caught up with that, they didn't noticed Tsuke slowly walking over to me.

"I couldn't get Flare to put someone other than the DarkWing in the ring. She just put someone else in there," Tsuke told her softly, so Flare couldn't hear him.

"Is that why you have a deep gash on the side of your face?" I whispered back.

"That's only because she knew I had talked to you, and she guessed you had told me to talk to her about the DarkWing."

"Tsuke!" Flare roared, and Tsuke yelped, running back to where Flare was.

Flare glared at me, and walked away with her guards and Tsuke behind her. I looked into the arena. Blacky and the WaterWing had already started fighting, and Flare was watching from her perch on the ceiling. I watched as Blacky pinned the WaterWing down on the ground, and-like last time- the dragons roared and cheered around me. Blacky looked at me, and then down at the WaterWing. I turned my head when he lifted his claws up, and all i heard after that was gurgling noises as he slit the WaterWing's throat.

...

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Blaze woke up to in the middle of the night to someone poking her. Her eyes shot opened, and she snapped at whoever was poking her, and fire danced off her claws and fangs.

"It's just me!" A voice she recognized as Tsuke's whispered.

"Sorry! What are you doing down her so late?" Blaze whispered back.

"I came down here to help you, the DarkWing, and the rest of the dragonets."

"Why?"

"I dunno. I'm bored."

Blaze sighed, and stretched.

"Won't there be guards."

"Already taken care of!"

"Alright, let's go."

...

Tsuke had helped get the clip keeping Blaze from flying off, and they flew out of the cage. He showed her how to get the clip off of the dragonets wings, and they both split up. Blacky was the first dragon Blaze flew to. She unclasped his wings, and tapped him a few times to wake up. They flew out of the cage, and Blaze went to Cloud. After that, she flew over to Tsuke, who had Claw and Emerald sitting beside him.

"Ready?" Tsuke asked.

"Yep," Blaze replied.

"Wait, are we breaking out?! Won't someone see us?" Claw asked.

"There won't be anybody to see us, and yes, I thought that was pretty obvious that we where breaking out of here," Tsuke told him.

"Alright, if where going to leave, we better leave now!" Emerald told them.

Tsuke led them to a doorway, and they went through. There where guards laying on the floor, with blood splattering the walls, and surrounding the dragons bodies. Blaze felt her stomach flip-flop, and she looked away.

They walked around a turn, and down the hall. Emerald came up beside her, and whispered in her ear,

"Are you sure we can trust him? I mean, he does work for Flare,"

"Yeah, but I've talked to him a few times in the arena, and I don't think he likes Flare all to much," Blaze replied.

Emerald sighed, and started walking behind her again, looking around to make sure there weren't any other guards Tsuke had forgotten about. There ws a low growl as something rammed into her side, banging her head into the wall, and knocking her out.


	8. Chapter 8

"Emerald!" I screamed as her limp body fell to the floor.

I growled as Flare looked at us, and smirked. Her smirked disappeared when she saw Tsuke though.

"What are you doing helping _them?_" She growled.

"Because I'm sick of staying here with _you_!" Tsuke said, growling, flames glowing off his paws an claws.

Flare lunged at him, and I slammed into her, scratching her eye open. She roared, grabbed me by the neck with her fangs, and slung me up against the wall. Tsuke jumped onto her back, clawing at her back, ripping open her skin and spraying blood all over the floor.

I grabbed Flare by the throat burning her. I slammed her onto the ground, and Tsuke slashed her throat open. She choked for a few minutes, before her eyes closed.

I sat there for a few minutes, breathing heavily, before turning to Emerald, who was still laying limp on the ground. I walked over to her, checked to make sure none of her bones where broke, before picked her up.

"Is she all right?!" Claw asked me.

I nodded.

"We need to get out of here, before something else that wants us dead shows up," I grumbled, walking down the hall with Tsuke still in front of us all.

...

**3rd Person POV**

The dragonets and Tsuki soon made it outside. No other dragons have attacked them, which had made every single one of the dragons but Tsuki nervous.

"Where are we going to go?" Cloud asked nervously.

"We're going to wait a few minutes. I talked a couple dragons into helping me freeing the two dragons who raised you." Tsuki replied.

"I could really care less what happens to them. They barely paid attention to us.." Claw grumbled.

Blaze's head shot up to the sky when she heard a roar. A green dragon was coming their way, along with a sky blue WaterWing, Shiki, and Kurosake.


	9. AN

_**I won't be updating for a month or two, because I'm busy working on other stories, and I have writers block for this one. I won't quit this story though.**_


	10. Chapter 8 part 2

**Blaze P.O.V**

"How did you guys get free?! And who's the dragon? A WaterWing?" Claw asked, as the two dragons who took care of them landed in front of them along with a lime green dragon that was two times the size of Blaze, who was the biggest dragon out of all the dragonets.

"Hikaru helped us. He's not a WaterWing, he's a EarthWing. They're a rare type of dragon. He picked the locks to the cells we where all in, and got us out a couple minutes after you guys where already free." Kurosaki explained, pointing at the green dragon as she told us his name.

Hikaru put his paw up in a wave.

Cloud tilted his head at Kurosaki, wondering why he wouldn't talk.

"Err, Hikaru can't talk. He's mute." Kurosaki said, explaining the green dragons silence.

"We should probably go. Flare will probably be here soon if we don't," Shiki said to us, already taking off in the sky.

Shiki, Hikura, Claw, Cloud, Emerald, and Blacky followed, leaving me and Tsuki behind.

"Aren't you coming? I don't think Kurosaki and Shiki would mind if you came," I told him, getting ready to fly into the air.

"I'll stay back here for a few minutes, and hold Flare back for a while." Tsuki said.

"Well, where going to SandWing's territroy. All of us at least want to see all the queens and see our parents at least once."

He waved as I flew into the air, catching up to the others.

"What's he doing?" Emerald asked me as I flew next to her.

"He said he's going to hold Flare back. He'll catch up to us later." I told her.

"Good. The last thing we need is a pyscho killer dragon following us around.." She muttered, and I nudged her, knocking her over a little and she laughed.

"Come on! Before you fall behind! Where not waiting on you!" Kurosaki called.

"You don't even know where we're going!" Emerald laughed.

"Where are we going then?" Shiki called back.

"To the SandWings territory! Claw wants to see his mommy!" She teased, laughing as Claw glared at her.

"Do not!" He yelled.

"You do to!" All the dragonets except Claw yelled, laughing.

**A/N this chapter was really short. Its only 400 words, but I thought I needed to write a chapter for this story, even though it was really short. I felt really bad because The Age of Awesomness and a couple other people where waiting for another chapter. The next chapter may be late though.**


End file.
